The Box
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: Faith centric, OneShot. Faith visits an old friend, and a boxful of memories.


_I have NO idea what made me write this- I was in an angsty mood and this is what came out of it. Anyways, you could call this slightly AU- its set very far into the future. _

_Can't really think up a summary- but its Faith centric and (in my opinion) kind of sad. Let me know your thoughts! _

* * *

**The Box**

It was raining…pouring, actually. The water drops crashed towards the ground, the earth soaking up the moisture the moment it hit. Thunder rolled over the clouds as lightning flashed across the sky.

The heavens were openly weeping, or at least, that's how Faith Yokas saw it. Tears stained her cheeks, but the rain hid them well. Her fading blonde hair clung to her ageing face, partially covering her blue eyes. A tremor ran through her body, and she fell to her knees.

In her hands, she held an old cardboard box. Faith had now had the box for nearly twenty three years. She didn't need to open it to reveal its contents, she knew what it contained.

_Memories…friendship…dedication…pain…_

But yet, she couldn't help but open the now soaked flaps. Seemingly oblivious to the rain around her, Faith pulled out the first item. A small, trembling smile graced her lips when she gazed down at the picture, which had been taken over twenty nine years ago. His arm was slung around her shoulders casually, and she herself was rolling her eyes at him. _Friendship…_

Setting the picture carefully aside, Faith peered into the box again. There were several more framed photos, and other small things of his that she still clung to. She grabbed something that shined silver, and pulled it towards her face. The badge was slightly dull- for she only opened this box but once a year, but to her it looked the same as it had when his mother had given it to her. He had loved his job, and Faith knew that the badge had meant a lot to him. _Dedication…_

A lump formed in Faiths throat at the thought of his mother. She had died, died not long after…her heart had given out due to the unbearable sorrow and stress. The dying woman had only requested that Faith take her sons belongings, and keep them safe.

Faith held the badge tight, letting the rain wash the dust from it, before setting it back into the box gently. Her pale hands grabbed onto the next item, a folded American flag sealed in a protective bag. Unzipping the bag, she held the cloth to her face, inhaling its musty scent. She closed her eyes, still able to picture the funeral perfectly in her head. _Pain…_

That day had been one of the saddest of her life. It had been raining, the mourners had been quiet, the silence broken first by the bagpipes…and then by the sobs. _Why did you have to leave me? _Faith thought miserably, still holding the wet flag to her face…she'd have to dry it when she got home. _I miss you so much…_

The squishing of wet grass and mud caused Faith to turn around.

"Mom?"

Faith looked over at her daughter, who was now in her early forties. "Emmy…what're you doing here?" She asked quietly as she turned back to the headstone.

Emily walked closer, and knelt down beside her mother. "I knew I'd find you here…you should get dried off…" She spoke gently, squeezing her mothers shoulder lightly.

Faith shook her head, "I'm fine Em, I just need some time with him…today…today is his death anniversary…"

"I know mom," Emily said, a sympathetic look in her eyes, "You really miss him, don't you?"

Barely suppressing a sob, Faith nodded her head in confirmation. "I still remember the doctors telling me he didn't make it…I mean…after all he went through…for a car accident to take him away? It's just not fair Em…why him?" She whispered brokenly.

Slipping an arm around her mother's shoulders, Emily hugged her close. "I don't know...but I do know that life isn't fair…and mom, he's not really gone you know…he's still watching out for all of us."

Faith smiled at her daughter's small attempt to comfort her. She slowly folded the damp flag back up and set it in the box.

"You took a cab here I guess?" Emily asked after a few minutes silence.

Faith nodded absently.

"Alright…I'll wait in my car for you…" Emily stated as she rose into a standing position, knowing that her mother needed to be alone right now. She rubbed her hands over the marble headstone, kissing the top of it lightly, before walking back to her truck.

Faith waited another ten minutes before making herself stand. She held the box tightly in her arms, her tears still hidden by the rain. Looking towards the heavens, she whispered, "I miss you, Bosco…" She let the rain roll down her face, her eyes closed as she reminisced about the past.

The laughing…

The fighting…

The worrying…

Another massive thunder rolled over the clouds, and fork lightning flashed all around her, but she paid no notice. Opening her eyes, Faith turned towards the idling car that her daughter was in, and walked towards it slowly. She looked down at the box she held, and smiled slightly.

She missed him more than anything…but at least she still had her memories.

* * *


End file.
